Aang's frustration
by happyfeet000
Summary: Aang's hormones are raging and he must deal with them like all 12 year old boys, warning many lemons
1. Chapter 1

Aang sat in the lush grass away from the rest of his friends who were resting at the camp

Aang sat in the lush grass away from the rest of his friends who were resting at the camp. Aang felt so frustrated it was driving him crazy. He may only be 12 years old but his hormones were rampaging to the point where he could not be around katara or toph in their swimming clothes. Aang reached down and started to rub his young boner through his pants and moaned slightly. He took a few glances around himself and quickly pulled out his stiff boner and began to jack it slowly.

"I need someone right now" he said to himself quietly as his hand began to pleasure his young dick.

These crazy feelings have only been happening the past few weeks and he just couldn't take it anymore. He soon began to jack off extremely fast and he laid on his back thinking about fondling Katara's nice juicy tits and licking Toph's soft pussy. He soon reached his climax and Aang let out a loud moan as his cum shot out onto his stomach. Aang instantly realized that his moan was rather loud and someone was bound to check up on him. He quickly water bended the cum off him and stuck his member into his pants. Not ten seconds later Toph came up behind him with a curious look.

"What are you doing over here twinkle toes?"

"Oh….I was doing nothing Toph, just fell over that's all." Aang said with a nervous voice.

"I know you're lying Aang." Toph said in a mischievous voice.

Aang completely forgot about Toph's lying trick and he instantly smacked himself on the head.

"So what were you really doing over here?" said Toph.

"I'll tell you but we better go someplace farther away from camp." said Aang hoping Toph would not freak out at the truth.

Toph and Aang walked a good half a mile from camp till they reached a nice pond. The both sat down and Aang looked nervously over at Toph.

"Well Toph I was kind of doing some stuff that boys do when they each my age I guess." Aang sad in a slow and nervous way.

Toph looked a little confused, "what do you mean?"

"Well…I was making myself feel good."

Just talking about this to Toph made Aang's dick get so hard that he realized he had a nice sized boner sticking his pants way up. Good thing Toph is blind he thought to himself.

"Oh…you mean you were masturbating." Toph said rather quickly.

Aang jumped at what she said "you know about that!"

"Of course I do, I am twelve and I got hormones too."

Aang looked surprised but his hormones were about to make him do something that he may regret!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aang immediately leaned over to Toph and planted a kiss right on her soft lips. Aang held the kiss for over 10 seconds and finally tilted his head back and looked Toph straight in the eyes.

"Aang…why?" Toph said as quietly as she could.

Aang was speechless and he was just frozen in his spot, only inches from Toph's face. "I don't know." he said in an extremely stuttered voice. Toph was blushing deeply and she stood up and began to walk back to camp in a fast pace. Aang just sat there still completely frozen and watched as Toph disappeared through the woods.

Aang looked down and saw his massive boner and in all his frustration he pulled it out and began to slowly rub it. His hand went up and down his 12 year old dick and he moaned slightly as he thought of Toph on top of him slowly rubbing her clit on his dick. It only took him a few minutes until he reached his climax and his cum blew out more than it ever did. He then laid on his back breathing heavily and looked at his hand which was covered in cum.

"What's wrong with me?" he said to himself.

After a couple of minutes he cleaned himself off and headed back to camp. As he was walking through the woods he thought of what he should say to Toph. He also thought of how stupid he was to kiss her like that. He didn't even love her, he just wanted her physically. His mind wandered and before he knew it he was back at camp. It was getting dark out and he sat around the camp fire Sokka had built earlier. Aang did not say anything to Sokka and Katara and they both looked at him curiously.

"Where did you and Toph go Aang?" Katara said in a concerned voice.

Aang continued to look at the fire "we just went for a walk around the forest, where is Toph by the way?"

"When she got back she just made her rock tent and went inside." said Sokka.

Aang looked over his shoulder and saw Toph's tent. He knew he was gonna have to go over there and say something to make things right. While he was contemplating his dilemma Katara began to speak.

"Well there is a nice hot spring right over by those rocks so I am gonna take a night time dip."

Aang watched as Katara got up and began to take off her water tribe clothes only wearing her usual white undergarments. Aang stared at her delicious 14 year old body and her soft breasts. Aang's dick began to rise and he quickly spoke.

"Well I am gonna go do some meditation." He quickly got up and began to walk into the forest.

He quickly got out of the camp's sight and sat down in the grass. Aang knew what he was gonna do next.

"I can't do that I am the Avatar, that would be so low." he said to himself. But watching katara in the hot spring would be so good. He finally made up his mind and quietly made his way around the hot spring. There were many rocks surrounding it and he decided to lay low and got a perfect view of where katara was sitting in the warm spring.

Chapter 3 coming soon….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Katara slowly closed her eyes as she felt the warm spring water rush around her body. Her mouth slightly opened as she felt the warm water push against her delicate pussy. She quickly had a dirty thought.

"I am at least a quarter of a mile from the camp, it wouldn't hurt to make myself feel good."

As Katara thought this she slowly started unwrapping the white undergarment that was tightly wrapped around her budding breasts. It did not take long before her breasts were in full view and Aang's nose slightly bled as he stared gawking at Katara's perfect body. He was so stunned by her physical beauty that he forgot about the raging boner he had going on downstairs.

Katara nicely folded her white undergarment and placed it by the side of the spring. She then stood up and slowly started slipping her white panties off to reveal a delicious smooth pussy. Aang sat there, his mouth wide open and drool slightly going down his chin. Katara then decided to lie up against a rock that was sticking out of the spring. She spread her legs far as she started to rub the outside of her pussy. She began to make very slight moaning noises that Aang could barely make out. Her middle finger was slowly caressing the edges of her 14-year-old pussy. Aang's boner was bigger then it has ever been but watching Katara masturbate put him in a stunned state. He was unable to move at the sight of what was going on in front of him. Katara gently began to rub her clitoris as she used her other hand to rub her supple hard nipple. Katara's moans began to get louder and louder as she pushed on her clitoris with a more determined force. Katara's finger started to rub furiously against her clitoris as she was on the edge of her orgasm.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna……"

A few seconds later she gave out a loud moan and her body spasmed against the rock. She slowly slid from the rock back into the hot spring water, breathing heavy as she still slowly rubbed her clitoris. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, taking in the wonderful orgasm she just experienced. When she opened her eyes she stood up and began to wrap her white undergarment around her soft breasts.

Aang sat there in his private eagle view of Katara. His eyes were still wide open. He had not even realized that he cummed his pants. He slowly looked down to see the cum seeping through his pants. Aang quickly started to sneak away from the spring and walk deeper into the woods. He was about a good half a mile from the spring where Katara did her "dirty deed".

Aang sat down on a flat rock that had a nice lush layer of moss growing on it. Even though Aang cummed without moving a finger he was still horny, as most 12 year olds discovering their hormones are. He wanted to have a great orgasm like Katara. He quickly took his shirt off began to rub the bulge his pants were containing. He moaned slightly as his fingers caressed the shaft of his 12-year-old dick.

"This fabric is annoying" he thought to himself.

He laid on the moss and hastily pulled his pants off and threw them onto the grass. Aang laid there for a few minutes slowly feeling his beautiful boner through his tiny brown underwear. It did not take long for him to rip his cute undies off and toss them to the side. Aang laid there bare naked in the middle of a peaceful forest. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His right hand began to rub his adorable 12-year-old shaft. He began to breath heavy as he wrapped his hand around his lush hard on and jacked it slowly. So many sexual thoughts ran through his mind. He saw himself sticking his tongue deep into Katara's smooth pussy and his hands squeezed her perfect tits. He mind quickly altered to seeing himself with Toph as she took his dick deep into her mouth. He saw himself cum inside the back of her throat. Aang's hand was now quickly jerking his juicy boner. Only seconds later Aang gave out a loud moan and cum shot onto his stomach and face. He laid there breathing heavy and unable to move. He started to rub the cum on his stomach. It was getting dark and Aang knew he had to go back to camp and deal with Toph. He quickly composed himself and began to walk back to camp. Not halfway there Aang thought to himself "I need to jack off again!"


End file.
